Un monde sans vous
by Paige0703
Summary: Un nouveau numéro, une nouvelle mission, de nouveaux dangers... Et si l'un deux était blessé ? Gravement blessé ? Et si le pire finissait par arriver, qu'adviendrait-il de l'autre ?
1. Nouveau numéro

_**Salut, Salut !**_

 _ **Normalement j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre en début de semaine mais... j'ai complètement oublier. Heureusement que quelqu'un me l'a rappelé (hein**_ _ ** _ **isatis2013**_ ^^) Donc voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic, qui en compteras 4 en tout. Comme d'hab, un par semaine (en espérant que je n'oublierais pas la suite jeudi prochain ^^)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage par le biais d'un commentaire ( j'apprécierais beaucoup ^^)**_

 _ **A Jeudi prochain !**_

 _ **PS : Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant.**_

 _ **Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Un monde sans vous...**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Un nouveau numéro.  
**_

Un mardi matin comme tant d'autre venait de commencer. Le ciel couvert et le 1°C n'empêchèrent cependant pas John Reese de sortir de son appartement de bonne humeur. Le col de son manteau relevé ne le protégeait en rien du vent froid, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger plus qu'autre chose. Comme tous les jours depuis des mois maintenant, l'ex-agent de la CIA s'arrêta prendre un café pour lui et un thé vert Sencha, un sucre, pour son partenaire. Fin prêt pour aller à la rencontre de ce dernier, il s'arrêta néanmoins devant la devanture d'une pâtisserie.

\- " _Un petit plaisir sucré de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal_ ", n'est-ce pas Finch ? Se souvint Reese avant d'entrer dans la petite boutique.

Un peu plus d'un quart-d'heure plus tard il était enfin aux pieds de l'immense bâtisse qui leur servait de quartier général. Des mois auparavant, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il aimerait autant cet endroit dont chaque coin et recoins semblaient emplis par la présence de Finch, présence dont il ne pouvait et ne voudrait plus se défaire dorénavant. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il passa la porte de la bibliothèque avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il gravit les marches une à une, le cœur battant à l'idée de retrouver son informaticien préféré. Pas qu'il en connaissait beaucoup d'autre à part Finch, mais ce dernier était tout de même devenu une part importante de sa vie à présent.

\- Bonjour Finch, le salua-t-il tout en lui montrant ce qu'il tenait.

\- Bien le bonjour Mr Reese. Le froid qui règne sur la ville ne semble pas vous atteindre, on dirait.

\- Non, pas particulièrement, répondit Reese. Par contre ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas, remarqua-t-il tout en cajolant Bear qui venait de faire son apparition.

\- Oui, on dirait bien que ma tolérance au froid n'est pas aussi grande que la votre, mais ce n'est pas un problème, ne vous en faites pas, dit-il en prenant sa boisson chaude.

Reese sourit, alors que Finch soufflait sur la boisson avant d'avaler une première gorgée qui le réchauffa de l'intérieur. Il sourit alors, se sentant en quelque sorte revigoré.

\- Sinon, je suppose que l'on a un nouveau numéro, ajouta Reese en montrant les trois livres posés sur la table, mettant ainsi un terme à sa tranquille contemplation de l'informaticien.

\- En effet, vous êtes vraiment très perspicace, répondit Finch avant de reposer la tasse et de se lever.

\- Serait-ce une pointe de sarcasme que j'entends là ? Rétorqua Reese amusé que la première taquinerie de la journée vienne de Finch et non de lui-même.

\- Bien sur que non, répondit l'informaticien faussement outré, je n'oserai jamais faire une telle chose.

Finch se dirigea finalement vers l'imprimante y prenant la photo qu'il avait sorti quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de son coéquipier. Il la scotcha alors sur le tableau transparent avant de sentir Reese s'approcher de lui. Il fit quelques pas de côté avant d'ajouter :

\- Je vous présente Shawn Daniels, notre nouveau numéro. Architecte, il possède son propre cabinet en ville. Marié à Lisa, hygiéniste dentaire et père d'une jeune fille de 12 ans, Abigail. Celle-ci fréquente un collège privé situé à moins d'une demi-heure de leur domicile. Je viens juste de commencer mes recherches et peut donc seulement vous donner l'adresse du domicile et celle du cabinet d'architecte de Mr Daniels.

Tout en disant cela, Finch avait fait le tour de la table, avant de se réinstaller à sa place habituelle. Il avait alors noté les adresses encore affichées sur l'un des nombreux écrans avant de tendre le papier à son partenaire.

\- Pour le moment je pense que ça sera largement suffisant, Finch.

Il jeta un simple coup d'œil à l'adresse notée avant de ranger le petit morceau de papier dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver un nouveau sujet de discussion, Reese se rendit à l'évidence et ajouta :

\- Bien, je suppose qu'est venu pour moi le moment de repartir.

\- Ne pensez pas que je cherche à vous mettre à la porte Mr Reese, répondit Finch devant l'air déçu que son partenaire semblait afficher.

\- Mais j'espère bien, j'en serai vraiment blessé dans le cas contraire Finch. Moi qui aimerai tant passer mes journées à ne rien faire avec vous, rétorqua-t-il alors tout sourire.

\- Vous ? Ne rien faire ? Au risque de vous blesser, j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous imaginer "ne rien faire" toute une journée.

\- Je peux vous le prouver quand vous voulez. Dites-moi juste une date et...

Finch leva alors la main pour l'interrompre avant d'ajouter :

\- Si cela ne vous gênes pas, nous verrons tout cela une prochaine fois. Je n'ai quand même pas besoin de vous rappeler qu'une, voir plusieurs, personnes innocentes ont besoin de nous ? Ou plus vraisemblablement de vous ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'y vais de ce pas. Comme d'habitude, j'attends votre coup de fil pour me donner les dernières nouvelles sur ce numéro Finch, dit-il en partant.

\- Évidemment Mr Reese, répondit l'informaticien alors que Reese descendait l'escalier.

Arrivé au bas de la bâtisse, le froid le surpris quand même un peu. Il souffla alors dans ses mains tout en ajoutant pour lui même :

\- J'aurais peut-être dû prendre des gants...

Il s'éloigna finalement de la bibliothèque, se mélangeant alors à la foule qui se pressait dans la rue. Une heure plus tard, il se garait enfin devant le cabinet d'architecte de Shawn Daniels alors que les employés faisaient eux aussi leurs arrivées, un à un. Après plusieurs minutes à ne rien faire qu'observer les allées et venues des gens dans la rue et le cabinet de leur numéro, Reese trouva alors une raison de contacter Finch avant que ce dernier ne le fasse.

\- Vous lisez dans mes pensées Mr Reese, j'étais justement sur le point de vous contacter, dit Finch après avoir accepté l'appel.

\- Si seulement c'était vraiment le cas, répondit Reese. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Si par intéressant vous entendez rien alors oui, sinon, désolé mais la réponse est non. J'ai consulté ses relevés bancaires ainsi que ceux de sa femme et rien d'anormal. Ils paient tous les mois le crédit de leur maison ainsi que de leurs deux voitures. Aucune traite en retard. Gagnent bien leur vie, ne vivent pas pour autant au dessus de leurs moyens comme certaines personnes peuvent parfois le faire.

\- Et pour son cabinet ? Aucun problème de compte ou de clients qui se seraient plaint ?

\- Ne soyez pas si pressé Mr Reese, j'allais justement y venir. De ce côté là non plus cela n'a rien donné de pertinent pour nous. Son cabinet se porte bien, même très bien. Il vient d'ailleurs d'embaucher deux nouveaux employés ces derniers mois. Aucun client ne semblent s'être plaint mais je continue tout de même mes recherches là aussi.

\- Je suppose que vous m'avez trouvé une couverture pour entrer dans le cabinet ?

\- Parfaitement. Je les ai justement contacté pour l'agrandissement de ma demeure... ou plutôt de celle d'un de mes alias. Vous n'avez rendez-vous que dans deux heures mais j'ai aussi prévenu de votre arrivée incessamment sous peu, répondit Finch.

\- J'espère au moins que vous m'inviterez une fois les travaux finis, ajouta alors Reese toujours aussi impressionné devant le nombre de couvertures différentes que Finch avait en réserve.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit simplement l'informaticien, mais les travaux ne sont pas vraiment officiellement prévus.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, je crois que ça va être à moi de jouer.

\- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire Mr Reese, en tout cas je l'espère depuis le temps... Tenez-moi au courant et si nécessaire, n'hésitez pas à me joindre.

\- Pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté là. Je n'hésite jamais à vous joindre Finch, bien au contraire.

Après lui avoir donné son identité pour cette mission, Finch raccrocha avant de continuer de fouiller dans le passé de la famille Daniels. Reese, quant à lui, sorti enfin du véhicule. Il traversa rapidement la route atteignant enfin l'entrée du cabinet d'architecte de leur client.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

La nuit tombait enfin sur la ville alors que Reese quittait la maison des Daniels. Finch y avait lui même installé micro et caméra en fin de matinée, laissant à Reese le plaisir de le faire au cabinet du mari, pendant sa visite. Alors, qu'à la base, il avait prévu de rejoindre Finch à la bibliothèque pour le débriefing de la journée, ce dernier lui avait donné congé lors de leur dernier appel. _"Pas besoin de m'y rejoindre, je partirai un peu plus tôt"._ C'est donc plus que déçu que Reese rejoignit son appartement. Quelque peu déçu par la tournure que la soirée avait finalement prise.

Un repas sur le pouce, une douche rapide et ça y est, il était prêt à se coucher... à un détail près : il n'avait pas sommeil et surtout ne parvenait pas à chasser Finch de ses pensées. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines à peine qu'il avait réellement pris conscience de l'ampleur de ses sentiments envers l'informaticien. À aucun moment cela ne l'avait vraiment dérouté, bien au contraire, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt. Maintenant cette évidence lui sautait aux yeux. Le besoin qu'il éprouvait parfois de simplement entendre le son de la voix de Finch, vouloir le taquiner encore et encore dans l'espoir de voir un sourire se dessiner sur ces fines lèvres, aussi faible soit-il, son envie d'être le plus proche possible de lui... Au fil du temps son amitié et son admiration pour cet homme s'étaient soudainement transformées en un amour irrépressible. Son désir de le protéger, de le posséder corps et âme le hantait un peu plus chaque jour et un peu plus chaque jour son impossibilité de le posséder réellement le ramenait brutalement à la réalité. Dire qu'il ne souffrait pas de cette situation aurait été mentir, mais il préférait largement celle-ci au rejet définitif de Finch. Rejet plus que probable si ce dernier apprenait toute la vérité sur la nature réelle de ses sentiments à son égard. La situation actuelle était suffisante. Il pouvait rester près de celui qu'il aimait et ce aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Il pouvait ainsi partager son quotidien avec lui, tant qu'il ne débordait pas trop dans le domaine privé de la vie de son patron... Oui, c'était suffisant pour lui. Mais combien de temps encore saurait-il s'en satisfaire ? Cette question, il préférait éviter d'y penser pour le moment.

John secoua la tête, cherchant ainsi à chasser ses sombres pensées. Un dernier coup d'œil vers le réveil sur sa table de nuit et il se couchait finalement. La journée avait était tranquille en ce qui concernait leur nouveau numéro, ce qui signifiait que ça risquait de ne pas être le cas le lendemain. Il avait donc besoin d'être à en forme à 100%, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Mercredi matin. Le temps ne s'était pas arrangé, bien au contraire. C'est donc sous un ciel menaçant que Reese se rendit à la bibliothèque avant son second rendez-vous avec Shawn Daniels. Les perspectives d'une journée épuisante furent rapidement chassées au second plan au simple son de :

\- Bonjour Mr Reese, le salua Finch avant d'ajouter, je ne pensais pas vous voir ce matin.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes déçu que je sois là ou au contraire que cela vous fait plaisir ? Demanda Reese pour plaisanter.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit l'informaticien comme si de rien était, mais nous ne savons pas encore qu'elle genre de menace pèse sur Mr Daniels, j'avais donc pensé que vous seriez déjà au travail, surtout que vous avez un nouveau rendez-vous avec lui prévu en fin de matinée.

\- Je ne pouvais décemment pas m'y rendre sans vous avoir apporté ceci, rétorqua-t-il en posant l'habituel thé Sencha de Finch sur la table.

\- Je vous remercie pour cette attention, répondit Finch touché, vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir juste pour cela, vous le savez ? Ajouta-t-il.

\- Je le sais parfaitement, mais sachez que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme une obligation, renchérit John.

\- Bien, je vous remercie de nouveau. Sinon, pour en revenir à Mr Daniels, poursuivit Finch qui préféra changer de sujet, je viens de voir que ces derniers jours il avait reçu de nombreux appels d'un même numéro. En soit je vous accorde qu'il y a rien d'étrange là dedans, mais les appels ont lieu de jour comme de nuit et ne durent que quelques secondes. Le plus long étant de sept secondes, hier matin à précisément 7h38, soit quelques secondes avant que je ne reçoive son numéro.

\- Vous avez pu remonter jusqu'à un nom ?

\- Il s'agit d'un portable prépayé. Je n'ai rien pour le moment mais je compte bien m'en occuper aujourd'hui. Vous devriez peut-être surveiller aussi son courrier, sais-t-on jamais.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Bien, on dirait que je vais déjà devoir partir, ajouta-t-il après avoir vérifié l'heure.

\- Bon courage Mr Reese et comme toujours, soyez prudent, conclut Finch.

\- Je le serais, je le suis toujours après tout.

Finch haussa les sourcils à cette remarque mais n'ajouta rien, regardant finalement John s'éloigner de lui une nouvelle fois. Une fois ce dernier complètement hors de sa vue, il fit de nouveau face à son clavier et reprit ses recherches là où il les avait interrompues un peu plus tôt.

Quand l'heure de son rendez-vous sonna, Reese était fin prêt... et depuis un moment déjà. Il n'avait, pour le moment, rien noté de suspect dans le cabinet de Shawn. Il sera la main de ce dernier qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur avant d'être finalement invité à entrer dans son bureau plutôt spacieux. Il lui montra alors plusieurs croquis qu'ils avaient fait, lui et deux de ses employés, de la maison dont Finch souhaitait un agrandissement. Reese commençait juste à les étudier quand la secrétaire, Déborah Morgan, entra dans le bureau apportant le courrier à son patron. L'air de rien, Reese observait attentivement les moindres réactions que pouvait avoir l'architecte. Il remarqua de suite que l'enveloppe papier kraft que Shawn venait tout juste d'ouvrir n'avait aucune adresse d'expédition. Quand il le vit blêmir à la vue du contenu de l'enveloppe, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Reese hésita quelques secondes : devait-il maintenir son rôle de "client" ou bien jouer carte sur table et le prévenir qu'il était là pour l'aider ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Mr Daniels ? Demanda-t-il faisant alors sursauter le concerné.

\- Heu, non. Non, tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas, répondit-il en affichant un sourire forcé. Comment trouvez-vous les plans ? Pensez-vous qu'ils plairont à votre employeur ? Tenta-t-il alors pour détourner l'attention de John.

\- J'en suis certain mais...

\- Aucun ne convient, c'est ça ?

\- Non, je... je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je me doute que ce que je vais vous dire va sembler absurde, mais je sais de source sûre que vous courez un danger, même si je ne connais pas encore l'origine de la menace. Je suis là pour vous aider et je vous prie de me croire quand je vous dis ceci : vous pouvez me faire confiance.

\- Comment... commença Shawn, sonné par les dernières paroles de Reese.

\- Vous recevez des appels anonyme depuis quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, je crois que ça fait bien une semaine mais... comment êtes vous au courant ? Demanda-t-il tout en reculant de quelques pas, cherchant ainsi à s'éloigner de Reese.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit je sais que vous, et peut-être même votre famille, êtes en danger mais je n'en connais pas l'origine. C'est en la cherchant justement que j'ai appris pour les appels.

\- Ça veut donc dire que vous avez eu accès à mes relevés téléphoniques ? S'emporta quelque peu Shawn ne sachant pas vraiment s'il pouvait faire confiance à l'ex-agent de la CIA.

\- Oui, enfin, techniquement parlant ce n'est pas moi, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de jouer sur les mots. J'ai juste une question à vous poser et, selon votre réponse, je partirais et vous laisserez tranquille. Compris ?

L'architecte déglutit péniblement, fixant Reese comme s'il essayait de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Il hocha finalement la tête, craignant tout de même la question que John allait lui poser.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide ou préférez-vous vous débrouiller au risque qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à vous ou à votre famille ? Demanda alors Reese, accentuant volontairement les derniers mots de sa phrase.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas derrière tout ça ?, lui répondit l'architecte.

\- Rien, vous devez juste suivre votre instinct pour savoir si oui ou non vous pouvez me faire confiance, répondit alors Reese sachant qu'il n'avait aucune preuve à fournir pour lui montrer sa bonne foi.

\- Vous nous protégeriez vraiment ? Ma femme et ma fille ? Préféra s'assurer Shawn une nouvelle fois avant de se décider.

\- Oui.

\- En échange de ?

\- Rien, je ne demande rien d'autre que votre honnêteté.

\- Je dois absolument vous répondre maintenant ou bien...

\- Tant que vous me permettez de rester dans la salle d'attente, pour que je puisse au moins garder un œil sur vous, je suppose que votre réponse peu attendre un peu.

\- Et vous faites comment pour Lisa et Abigail ? Si jamais elles étaient en danger, comment feriez-vous pour le savoir ?! Paniqua-t-il.

\- Mon associé me préviendrait immédiatement et je partirais leur porter secours.

\- Vous pouvez rester mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps avant de vous répondre, si vous le permettez, dit-il en lui montrant alors la porte de son bureau.

\- Bien sûr, c'est compréhensible. Au moindre problème, je serais juste à côté. Et si possible, ajouta-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, pourrais-je voir cette enveloppe ?

Après une légère hésitation, l'architecte lui donna l'enveloppe marron.


	2. Premier danger

_**Salut, Salut !**_

 _ **Cette fois pas d'oublie, pour ce chapitre n°2 !**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage par le biais d'un commentaire ( j'apprécierais beaucoup ^^)**_

 _ **A Jeudi prochain !**_

 _ **PS : Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant.**_

 _ **Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Premier danger.**_

Reese jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son contenu avant de tout ranger et de sortir. Il contacta alors Finch une fois installé non loin de la porte du bureau. De toutes façons, même si lui n'était plus à l'intérieur, Finch, lui, y était toujours d'une certaine manière.

\- Oui Mr Reese, un souci ?

\- Je crois que oui, mais je suppose que vous avez entendu notre petite conversation ?

\- En effet, et je suppose à mon tour que votre appel concerne l'enveloppe kraft ?

\- C'est bien cela. Pas de mots, juste des photos de sa femme sur, je présume, son lieu de travail et de sa fille s'amusant dans la cour de son école. Leurs visages étaient barrés d'une croix rouge. Il me semble que le message est assez clair. On dirait bien que...

\- Je me permets de vous interrompre mais Mr Daniels cherche à joindre sa femme en ce moment même.

Les deux hommes écoutèrent attentivement la conversation entre l'architecte et sa femme. Shawn lui raconta alors sa discussion avec John, souhaitant avoir son avis sur la question. Il ne parla pas, par contre de l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçu directement à son bureau. Cette dernière n'hésita pas une seule seconde sur ce qu'il devait faire. Quelques minutes après il sortait de son bureau.

\- Si vous dites que vous pouvez nous protéger alors je vous le demande : aidez-moi à protéger ma femme et ma fille, dit simplement Shawn.

\- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que rien ne vous arrive, à vous trois, vous avez ma parole, le rassura Reese.

Comme le lui avait demandé Reese, l'architecte retourna à son travail et ce jusqu'à l'heure de sa pause déjeuner. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il quitta son bureau. John l'accompagna évidemment dans le restaurant se trouvant un peu plus haut dans la rue.

\- J'y viens souvent le midi, ce n'est pas dangereux ? Si quelqu'un nous suit vraiment, il doit le savoir, demanda Shawn en s'installant à une table.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, tant que je serais avec vous, vous ne risquez rien.

\- Et pour Lisa et Abigail ? Quitte à ce que vous protégiez quelqu'un je préférerai que se soit ma fille... ce n'est qu'une enfant.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour elles. Mon associé m'a prévenu un peu plus tôt qu'il avait demandé le soutien de deux de nos amis. Elles ne sont pas seules.

\- Elles sont vraiment en sécurité alors ?

\- Oui, ce sont les meilleurs lieutenants que je connaisse.

Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence de cathédrale. Seul le bruit des couverts et les conversations des autres tables brisaient un peu ce lourd silence.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, le lieutenant Fusco gardait un œil sur Abigail Daniels. Cette dernière venait tout juste d'entrer dans le réfectoire accompagnée de deux amies à elle. Celle-ci ne semblait pas être au courant des problèmes de ses parents et c'est donc avec insouciance qu'elle referma la porte derrière elle. Fusco préféra alors faire le tour du bâtiment pour ne pas se faire avoir comme ça lui était déjà arrivé...

Joss Carter, elle, venait tout juste de se garer devant le cabinet médical dans lequel Lisa Daniels travaillait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de son véhicule, son portable vibra.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle, sachant déjà que Finch se trouvait à l'autre bout de ligne.

\- Le temps que vous arriviez Mme Daniels est sortie. Elle est à pied et se trouve à une rue de vous. Vous devriez rapidement la rattraper.

\- Vous savez où elle se dirige ? Demanda alors Carter en quittant sa voiture.

\- D'après mes informations, elle se rend souvent dans un petit restaurant se trouvant à deux rues de son cabinet médical. Elle devrait donc bientôt y arriver. Je vous envoi l'adresse.

\- Merci bien. Sinon, tout va bien du côté de John et de Fusco ?

\- Pour le moment oui. Je vous tiendrais bien sûr au courant s'il se passe quoi que se soit, soyez en sûr. Sinon, vous devriez bientôt l'apercevoir maintenant. Il semble qu'elle ait coupé par la ruelle se trouvant à deux pas de vous.

\- Je la vois, ajouta Carter alors qu'elle entrait dans ladite ruelle. Et elle n'est pas seule, prévint-elle avant de s'élancer vers la jeune femme.

Un homme venait en effet de surgir derrière Lisa. Cette dernière hurla alors avant de sentir un tissu être posé sur sa bouche. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. Carter arriva enfin à la hauteur de l'agresseur au moment même où il tentait de la mettre dans le coffre d'une voiture garée à quelques mètres d'eux. Un coup derrière la tête le fit lâcher la victime. Carter la rattrapa alors avant que son corps ne touche le sol. L'individu tituba légèrement, sans pour autant se tourner vers le lieutenant. Cette dernière s'éloigna alors, préférant mettre Lisa en sécurité et laissant alors l'inconnu monter dans la voiture et quitter la ruelle. Elle nota tout de même mentalement la plaque du véhicule. Finch, qui était toujours en ligne, la prévint alors qu'il contactait de ce pas John qui était avec le mari de Lisa.

\- Et dites lui surtout qu'elle n'a rien. Elle est juste dans les vapes.

\- Bien, et vous lieutenant, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, par contre j'aimerais que vous notiez une plaque pour moi.

Une fois fait, il demanda au lieutenant Carter d'emmener Lisa dans l'appartement que John lui avait montré quelques jours plus tôt, en cas de besoin. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il contacta son associé.

\- Un souci Finch ? Demanda-t-il en décrochant.

\- En effet. Mme Daniels vient d'être victime d'une tentative d'enlèvement mais grâce au lieutenant Carter elle n'a rien. J'ai lui ait d'ailleurs demandé de l'emmener, pour plus de sécurité, à l'endroit habituel. Mr Daniels va sûrement vouloir s'y rendre mais je pense que, pour le moment du moins, il devrait continuer sa journée selon son planning habituelle.

\- Oui, notre homme pourrait venir ici après son échec. Soit pour passer au mari, soit dans l'espoir qu'il rejoigne sa femme et ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Je sais que c'est inutile de vous le dire, mais, Mr Reese, je vous prierais de redoubler de prudence.

\- Je le ferais Finch, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien, nous sommes de retour au cabinet, je vais le tenir au courant de ce qui vient de se passer. Évidemment, vous me tenez informé.

\- De même pour vous Mr Reese, répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Reese expliqua alors l'agression de sa femme un peu plus tôt, précisant bien que cette dernière n'avait rien. Voulant à tout pris la rejoindre, il lui permit de la contacter mais refusa cependant qu'il utilise son téléphone. John lui passa alors le sien, après avoir contacté le lieutenant Carter. Les époux purent ainsi parler quelques minutes. L'un comme l'autre furent rassuré concernant la sécurité de leur fille. Le lieutenant Carter tout comme John, assura qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains.

Finch ayant mis Fusco au parfum des derniers événements, il redoubla lui aussi de prudence. Les cours devaient bientôt reprendre et, pour l'instant, la jeune fille était à la bibliothèque de son collège où elle semblait donnait un coup de main à la bibliothécaire. Il fit une nouvelle fois le tour du bâtiment, ayant obtenu l'autorisation du directeur de l'établissement dans la matinée. Manquerait plus que ses propres allées et venues paraissent suspectes pour le corps enseignant et l'empêchent ainsi de protéger la jeune Abigail.

Une fois rasséréné sur le sort de sa femme, Shawn tenta tant bien que mal de se remettre au travail. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à rester concentrer sur ses dossiers plus de quelques secondes. Il savait que Lisa ne risquait plus rien, cette dernière le lui avait assuré, mais concernant sa fille... même surveillée elle restait tout de même la plus vulnérable des trois.

\- Une fois ses cours terminés nous irons la chercher si vous le souhaitez et je l'emmènerai ensuite auprès de votre femme, mais pour le moment il me semble que vous avez un rendez-vous avec un client. Je ne serais pas loin et je vais même prendre des nouvelles de votre fille en attendant la fin de votre entretien.

\- Bien, prévenez-moi immédiatement s'il se passe quoi que se soit, lui demanda-t-il tout de même.

Reese hocha la tête alors que Shawn quittait enfin son bureau pour se rendre dans la salle de conférence, pièce adjacente à celle-ci. Comme promis à l'architecte, il contacta Fusco. Ce dernier avait eu, par Carter, une description du véhicule que l'homme avait utilisé pour tenter d'enlever Lisa Daniels.

L'après-midi sembla passer beaucoup trop lentement pour Shawn qui ne cessait de jeter de nombreux coup d'œil a sa montre pour être sûr de ne pas manquer l'heure à laquelle il pourrait partir pour récupérer sa fille à son collège.

\- Mr Daniels, l'interpella alors Déborah en entrant dans le bureau. Votre rendez-vous viens d'arriver.

\- Mais je n'ai plus de rendez-vous... répondit-il tout en regardant tout de même dans son agenda.

\- Mr Franks a demandé hier à avancer son rendez-vous de demain à aujourd'hui. Vous avez accepté et reprogrammé pour maintenant.

Après un regard quelque peu perdu et désemparé vers Reese, il ajouta.

\- Bien, faites-le entrer.

Reese quitta la pièce au moment où le fameux Mr Franks faisait son entrée. Finch, qui attendait les résultats de certaines de ses recherches, était en train de faire une petite pause forcée. Il vérifia les caméras de l'appartement où se trouvait Carter et Lisa avant de vérifier celle du cabinet de Shawn. Il observa alors John, tranquillement assis dans la salle d'attente, jetant de nombreux coup d'œil vers le bureau. L'informaticien s'accouda alors, posant son manteau sur ses mains croisées. Il sourit alors, sachant parfaitement que Reese ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il l'observait. Il sursauta pourtant légèrement quand Reese se tourna sans prévenir vers la caméra. Finch sourit de plus belle devant le visage de celui qu'à travers ses derniers mois, il était venu à aimé.

Il l'avait finalement compris depuis déjà plusieurs mois... Voir Reese gravement blessé par Snow lui avait déjà fait comprendre à quel point Reese était déjà une part importante de son existence, mais ce n'est que plus tard, en additionnant un petit détail par-ci et par-là qu'il l'avait réalisé. Sa dépendance envers Reese d'ailleurs l'avait beaucoup aidée à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Les taquineries incessantes de ce dernier, le son de sa voix, sa manière de marcher ou même simplement de respirer, ses sourires si soudain... et même sa manière de ne pas prendre soin de lui. Il aimait tout de John Reese. Pas un simple coup de foudre et encore moins une amourette d'adolescent, non, il en avait parfaitement conscience, c'était bien plus fort que cela. Bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti dans le passé, sous n'importe laquelle de ses identités. Et même s'il estimait n'avoir aucun droit d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments, et encore plus en ce qui concernait l'ex-agent de la CIA, il avait cependant fini par accepter l'indéniable. Il l'aimait et rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne pourrait changer cette vérité... Vérité qu'il n'aurait d'ailleurs changée pour rien au monde. Le ciel lui avait donné une seconde chance d'aimer, une seconde chance de partager le quotidien de l'être aimé, et même ce dernier ne le saurait sûrement jamais, il ne regrettait en rien les choix de son cœur. La vie était bien trop courte pour regretter quelque chose d'aussi naturel et beau qu'était le sentiment d'amour.

Il soupira alors avant de quitter l'écran des yeux. N'ayant finalement rien obtenu du côté du téléphone prépayé utilisé pour les appels anonymes, l'informaticien avait décidé de vérifier les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité du cabinet d'architecte de Shawn. Il y en avait en effet deux à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et il espérait bien y voir le même véhicule que celui utilisé plus tôt dans la journée. Les enregistrements étaient gardés dix jours avant d'être supprimés. Il vérifia ainsi la journée d'aujourd'hui, avant de passer à celle de la veille, de l'avant veille et ainsi de suite. Il remarqua à plusieurs reprises le véhicule mais à aucun moment il ne pouvait voir le visage du conducteur.

Alors qu'il passait aux images du 10 mars, il reçu les résultats pour la plaque de la voiture. Il afficha alors les résultats sur un des écrans tout en laissant la vidéo continuer. Elle appartenait à un certain Frédéric Granger. Alors qu'il allait entrer le nom dans la base de recherche, son regard se porta sur l'écran où les images des caméras continuer de passer. Il vit alors leur client sortir de l'épicerie en face de son cabinet... Quelque chose l'intrigua alors dans l'allure et il mit la vidéo sur pause. Une rapide recherche sur le propriétaire de la voiture lui indiqua que ce dernier était décédé plusieurs mois plus tôt. Il fit une rapide recherche sur sa famille la plus proche. Un frère marié qui avait un fils. Quand il vit la photo du neveu de Frédéric Granger il comprit enfin ce qui l'avait gêné sur la vidéo.

Il contacta alors le lieutenant Fusco qui se précipita aussitôt à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il obtint rapidement le numéro de la salle de classe d'Abigail.

\- Abigail Daniels est bien là ? Demanda-t-il en faisant irruption dans la salle de cours.

\- Heu, non... Son père vient juste de passer la récupérer, indiqua la professeur d'histoire.

\- Et merde, jura Fusco. Trop tard, dit-il alors à Finch avant de quitter la salle de classe.

Il remonta illico dans sa voiture et parti rejoindre le lieutenant Carter comme Finch le lui avait demandé. Ce dernier contacta alors Reese et lui expliqua la situation.


	3. Nouveau danger

_**Salut, Salut !**_

 _ **Voilà le 3ième et avant dernier chapitre !  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage par le biais d'un commentaire ( j'apprécierais beaucoup ^^)**_

 _ **A Jeudi prochain !**_

 _ **PS : Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant.**_

 _ **Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Nouveau danger**_

\- Un frère jumeau ? Répéta Reese alors qu'ils arrivaient au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel Carter et Lisa les attendait.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Tenta alors l'architecte avant que Reese ne lui fasse signe de descendre de la voiture.

\- Mais comment se fait-il que vous n'étiez pas au courant Finch ? Demanda Reese alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bâtiment, rejoignant ensuite l'ascenseur.

\- C'est tout simple : officiellement, Mr Daniels est bel et bien fils unique. Sur les vidéos de la caméra, au moment même où celui-ci entre dans son cabinet, on aperçoit son sosie sortant de l'épicerie en face. Il est donc logique que ce dernier, Karl Sherwoods, ai aperçu son jumeau mais pas l'inverse.

\- Et vous avez quoi d'autre sur ce Sherwoods ?

\- Retrouvé sur les marches d'une église quelques jours après sa naissance, il a été adopté par un couple deux mois plus tard. Père allemand, mère américaine, il n'a aucun frère ou sœur... enfin hormis Mr Daniels évidemment.

\- Frère dont il ignorait l'existence il y peu encore.

Reese et Shawn entraient enfin, dans l'appartement. Ce dernier rejoignit de suite sa femme qu'il prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Exactement, poursuivit Finch. Il semble qu'il ait toujours était proche de son oncle, oncle à qui la voiture utilisée plus tôt appartenait. Quelques délits mineurs étant adolescent mais l'année dernière une ordonnance restrictive a été émise contre lui.

\- Venant de ?

\- Son ex petite amie. Selon elle, il aurait eu des accès violents de colère qui l'ont d'ailleurs conduite à l'hôpital pour fractures.

\- Je vois très bien le genre de type qu'il ait. Mais ça n'explique pas vraiment la tentative d'enlèvement concernant Lisa ni celui d'Abigail.

\- Quoi ? S'écria alors Lisa aux derniers mots de Reese. Abigail a été enlevée ? Vous aviez promis de la protéger !

\- Je vous expliquerais tous dans les moindres détails dans un instant, leur dit Reese. Continuez Finch.

\- Il n'y a que lui qui pourra nous donner la réponse mais la seule hypothèse que l'on pourrait hasarder est la jalousie. On peut dire que Mr Daniels a plutôt bien réussit sa vie. Un couple et un mariage réussi, un bon travail, une belle maison... Alors qu'à côté, il a été abandonné par sa mère qui n'a gardé que son frère, une enfance qui semble chaotique, souvent renvoyé de ses nombreux petits boulots, une vie de couple loin d'être harmonieuse... Tout le contraire l'un de l'autre.

\- Vous pensez que Karl veut faire payer à son jumeau tous ses échecs ?

\- Ce n'est évidemment qu'une hypothèse, mais comme je l'ai dit, où lui à toujours échoué Mr Daniels, lui, à tout réussi. Bien sûr la priorité est désormais de retrouver la jeune Abigail et pour ça je vais continuer de fouiller dans le passé de Sherwoods. J'ai aussi demandé au lieutenant Fusco de vous rejoindre.

\- Bien, je vais leur expliquer la situation, je compte sur vous pour la retrouver Finch.

\- Je vais faire aussi vite que je le peux, répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Reese leur fit alors un résumé de la situation. Une fois fini, le lieutenant Fusco fit son apparition suivit, à sa grande surprise, par Finch lui-même.

\- Désolé, encore une fois j'ai foiré s'excusa Fusco à peine arrivé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, tenta Carter. J'aurais du te rejoindre après avoir déposé Mme Daniels. L'enceinte scolaire était beaucoup trop grande pour une personne.

\- Oui, et personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il y avait un jumeau dans l'histoire, renchérit Reese. Je suppose que vous avez quelque chose, sinon vous ne seriez pas là, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Finch.

\- Je pense l'avoir localisé. Je n'ai rien trouvé à son nom mais à celui de son oncle oui.

\- Vu qu'il avait la voiture je suppose que c'est logique, ajouta Carter. Vous aviez bien dit qu'ils étaient proches, non ?

\- Oui, il semble que Mr Sherwoods a passé le plus clair de ses vacances avec son oncle. Pour continuer, celui-ci possédait, de son vivant, un appartement dans un complexe plutôt haut de gamme.

\- L'adresse ?

\- Au risque de déplaire, je crains que ma présence ne soit nécessaire. En effet, il...

\- Hors de question que vous veniez avec moi ! S'insurgea Reese coupant ainsi l'informaticien dans sa phrase.

\- Pas que cela m'enchante, vous devez vous en doutez mais la sécurité semble être le maître mot de ce complexe et chaque appartement possède son propre réseau informatique. Réseau auquel je ne peux accéder que sur place.

\- Dites moi comment faire et je me débrouillerais, renchérit Reese.

\- N'allez pas croire que je sous-estime vos capacités d'apprentissage Mr Reese, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on apprend en quelques minutes seulement, cela se saurait si c'était le cas. De plus, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela et nous ferions mieux de partir, s'empressa d'ajouter Finch voyant que Reese s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose pour tenter de le faire revenir sur sa décision.

Reese se tourna vers l'architecte et sa femme, l'air complètement désemparé, avant de refaire face à Finch et son air résolu. Il voyait bien qu'il ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis et fut donc obligé de concéder.

\- Très bien, mais à une condition : c'est moi qui donne les ordres, dit-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune concession.

\- Bien, allons-y dans ce cas, répondit Finch pas plus gêné que cela par la condition de John.

\- Et nous ? Demanda Fusco voulant se rattraper.

\- Vous restez là et vous les empêchez de partir.

Reese suivit alors Finch jusqu'à la voiture. Ce dernier voyait bien que Reese n'appréciait vraiment pas de l'emmener avec lui. Il aurait bien ajouté quelque chose pour le rassurer, pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais n'étant pas vraiment doué pour cela il préféra finalement garder le silence. Reese s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu convaincre Finch de ne pas venir. Plus par manque de temps qu'autre chose, mais il ne pouvait se pardonner de mettre celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout en danger. Et si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait ? Qu'il ne réagisse pas assez vite pour le protéger ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre et ne pouvait donc en aucun cas promettre qu'il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré si le pire des scénarios arrivait.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Finch. Ce dernier était bien évidemment tendu mais faisant tout son possible pour garder son masque d'impassibilité. Ce qui, malgré la situation, fit sourire Reese. Finch essayant de jouer les durs pour ne pas trop qu'il s'inquiète... _Vraiment mignon,_ pensa Reese.

\- Tournez à gauche et nous serons arrivés, lui indiqua finalement Finch.

Reese tourna dans la rue indiquée par l'informaticien avant de se garer. Ils sortirent tout les deux du véhicule. Reese dégaina immédiatement son arme alors que Finch, lui, s'emparait de son ordinateur portable. L'informaticien passa alors devant, faisant un simple signe de la main vers Reese, lui indiquant de le suivre.

\- Hors de question que vous ouvriez la marche, se plaignit Reese avant de passer devant lui.

\- Bien, dans ce cas tournez à droite Mr Reese.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de l'appartement de Frédéric Granger, appartement qu'ils supposaient être maintenant utilisé par Karl. Finch s'introduisit enfin dans le système et il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes pour parvenir à déverrouiller la porte d'entrée.

\- Et voilà qui est fait, ajouta Finch.

\- Très bien, maintenant vous retournez à la voiture, je me débrouillerais seul, lui ordonna quasiment Reese.

\- Pas je ne n'apprécie pas votre inquiétude à mon égard et ne croyais pas non plus que j'aime être en première ligne, mais je suis au regret de vous dire que je viens. Avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, Mr Granger était presque aussi paranoïaque que moi et a installé plusieurs systèmes de sécurité chez lui. Vous avez malheureusement encore besoin de moi.

\- C'est justement parce que j'ai encore besoin de vous que je préférerai que vous retourniez à la voiture, marmonna Reese.

\- Et puis, n'avez vous pas dit à Mr Daniels _"Ne vous en faites pas, tant que je serais avec vous, vous ne risquez rien."_ Ne me dites pas que cela ne s'applique pas à moi ?

John soupira alors devant la réflexion de Finch. Ils entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement complètement plongé dans le noir. Personne dans le salon, idem dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier pour inspecter l'étage, Finch l'arrêta et lui montra un détecteur de mouvement enclenché. Quiconque montait les escaliers indiquerait au propriétaire des lieux qu'il y avait intrusion. Une fois déconnecté, Reese put faire le tour de l'étage. Toujours personne en vue. Il fit alors signe à Finch qu'ils allaient devoir vérifier la cave. Nouvelle alarme à la porte de la cave, cette fois-ci.

\- Et vous dites qu'il est moins parano que vous ? Je n'imagine même pas comment c'est chez vous alors, remarqua Reese, ce qui lui valu un très léger sourire de la part de l'informaticien.

Reese descendit prudemment les marches, suivit de près par Finch. Ils allumèrent alors la lumière et trouvèrent la jeune Abigail bâillonnée et attachée sur une chaise, au milieu de la pièce. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent et alors qu'ils commençaient à la détacher, Karl Sherwoods fit son apparition.

\- Éloignez-vous d'elle ou je tire ! S'écria-t-il à leur encontre.

Reese se plaça devant Finch et la jeune fille.

\- Détachez là, et dès que vous le pouvez partez, murmura Reese pour l'informaticien.

\- Et vous ? S'inquiéta Finch.

\- Faites moi confiance, je vous rejoindrais sans faute.

Finch fit ce que Reese lui avait demandé et termina de libérer Abigail.

\- Je veux voir mes parents, murmura alors la jeune fille en larmes, une fois libérée.

\- On va t'y emmener, ne t'en fais pas, tenta de la rassurer Finch.

Cette dernière s'agrippa au bras de l'informaticien au moment où Reese tira sur Karl. Comme à son habitude, il le toucha dans le genou, mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas son arme pour autant. Il tira alors sur Reese qui ne se dégagea pas de la trajectoire, de peur que Finch ou Abigail ne soient touchés.

\- Mr Reese ! S'écria alors Finch.

\- Tout va bien, Finch, ce n'est rien. Faites moi confiance, je vous protégerai, dit-il même si sa blessure allait tout de même demander les soins d'un vrai médecin.

Alors qu'ils en venaient finalement aux mains, un coup parti. Karl fut rapidement maîtrisé et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant de derrière lui qu'il comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il se tourna lentement, de peur que ses pires craintes se révèlent être devenu réalité. Il vit alors Finch à genoux devant Abigail. Cette dernière avait les mains sur la bouche pour retenir le cri et les sanglots qui ne demandaient pourtant qu'à sortir. Finch, qui avait porté sa main à sa blessure, se tourna vers Reese quand ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Je crois bien que j'aurais mieux fait de vous écouter Mr Reese, toutes mes excuses, dit Finch l'air de rien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que notre médecin personnel acceptera de nous faire un prix de groupe, tenta de plaisanter Reese. Je préviens Carter et Fusco de venir de toute urgence. Vous pouvez vous lever ? Demanda-t-il finalement en tendant la main vers Finch, après avoir envoyé un bref message aux lieutenants.

\- Occupez vous plutôt d'Abigail.

Alors qu'il faisait signe à la jeune fille de venir près de lui, Finch fut prit d'un vertige et John le rattrapa de justesse. Finch contre lui, ce dernier avait les plus grandes difficultés à respirer.

\- Non, Finch, restez avec moi ! Ne fermez surtout pas les yeux.

\- Mr Reese, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, occupez-vous plutôt d'Abigail, ce n'est qu'une enfant... articula péniblement l'informaticien.

\- Hors de question que je vous laisse comme ça ! Ne m'abandonnez pas Finch, j'ai trop besoin de vous, le supplia Reese tout en sachant que Finch ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- Encore une fois, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

\- NOOOONNN ! Finch, non ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Je vous en supplie... tenta inutilement Reese tout en serrant le corps de Finch contre lui.

Carter et Fusco furent rapidement sur les lieux. Le second emmena la jeune Abigail auprès de ses parents alors que la première emmenait les deux blessés chez le docteur Farouk Madani...


	4. Un monde sans vous

_**Salut, Salut !**_

 _ **Voilà enfin le tant attendu dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Et oui, la longue semaine d'attente est terminé et j'espère que vous avez attendu cette suite (et fin) avec impatience ^^  
**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps et ne peux que vous souhaiter : une Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage par le biais d'un commentaire ( j'apprécierais beaucoup ^^)**_

 _ **A une prochaine fois pour de nouvelles aventure :)  
**_

 _ **PS : Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant.**_

 _ **Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : Un monde sans vous...**_

Une respiration lente et faible, le faible son du goutte à goutte, le bip du monitoring emplissait la pièce de l'appartement qui, autrement, était plongé dans un silence absolu. Carter et Fusco avaient quittés l'immeuble plus d'une demi-heure auparavant après s'être assurés que le blessé ne manquerait de rien s'il venait à se réveiller. La respiration lente, le teint blême, cela faisait déjà quasiment trois jours qu'il était plongé dans le coma suite à ses blessures. Le médecin lui-même ne pouvait rien faire et selon lui, tout dépendait du mental de son "patient".

Reese ouvrit soudainement les yeux, se redressant alors sur son lit. Il regarda autour de lui : personne. Une grimace de douleur lui rappela alors qu'il s'était bel et bien prit une balle, dans ce cas... cela voulait dire que Finch, lui... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas être responsable une nouvelle fois de la mort de la personne qu'il aimait. Pourquoi le destin semblait ainsi s'acharner sur lui ? Était-ce son karma ? Il n'avait jamais crû en ces balivernes, mais était-il finalement en train de payer les erreurs de son passé ? De ses vies passées même ? Il n'arrivait pas à faire cesser le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Finch ! Murmura-t-il faiblement, ne voyant pas l'informaticien à ses côté comme il l'était pourtant à chaque fois qu'il était blessé. Finch, répondez ! s'écriait-il péniblement cette fois-ci, la peur au ventre.

Il défit immédiatement son intraveineuse avant de quitter péniblement son lit. Il tituba comme il put vers la salle de bains, pièce la plus proche de lui. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration désormais saccadée, il n'y trouva cependant personne. Pris de vertige par la peur et par la douleur combinées, il se laissa alors glisser le long du mur.

\- Mr Reese, mais que faites vous ? Crut-il vaguement entendre au loin.

Il se tourna lentement vers la porte où il aperçu Finch, l'air inquiet.

\- Finch ? Murmura-t-il complètement sous le choc.

\- Évidemment, qui voulez-vous que se soit d'autre ?, répondit ce dernier.

Finch commença à se pencher vers Reese pour l'aider à se relever, quand ce dernier l'attira au contraire vers lui, le prenant ainsi dans ses bras. Désormais assis entre les jambes de l'ex-agent de la CIA, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Reese dans son cou.

\- Mr Reese, qu'est-ce que... tenta Finch perdu.

\- J'ai eu si peur... J'ai cru que je vous avais perdu aussi.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Finch sans même chercher à se défaire de l'étreinte de Reese voyant à quel point ce dernier semblait plus que déboussolé.

\- Karl, il nous a rejoins dans la cave et... et puis ensuite... commença Reese en rassemblant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses souvenirs de ce soir là.

\- Oui, vous avez une nouvelle fois été blessé. J'ai donc appelé les lieutenants Carter et Fusco pour qu'ils nous rejoignent et...

\- Non, le coupa Reese, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

Finch dû alors lui relater les événements tels qu'ils s'étaient réellement passés. À aucun moment lui n'avait été blessé. Il eut beaucoup de mal à faire admettre à Reese que les souvenirs que lui avait du sauvetage d'Abigail n'était en réalité que le fruit de son imagination, de ses blessures et des médicaments mélangés. Sentant à quel point son partenaire était encore sous le choc, il l'entoura alors de ses bras et tenta ainsi de l'apaiser.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde sans vous, murmura alors Reese au creux de l'oreille de Finch.

Finch n'en revenait pas de cet aveu aussi soudain que spontané. Il ne sut quoi répondre et Reese d'ailleurs ne lui laissa pas non plus le temps de vraiment y réfléchir. Le sentiment d'avoir perdu Finch pour de bon était tellement ancré dans sa chair qu'il avait encore du mal à réfléchir de manière censée. Il releva son visage à hauteur de celui de Finch avant de l'embrasser délicatement de peur que tout ceci ne soit à nouveau le fruit de son imagination. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Finch était toujours là, devant lui quelque peu sous le choc de ce baiser inattendu.

\- Ce n'est pas encore un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Reese d'un ton suppliant. Vous êtes bien là, en chair et en os ? Demanda tout de même Reese alors que le soulagement s'emparait peu à peu de tout son être.

\- Oui, je suis bien là. Un peu sous le choc je vous l'avoue mais bien là, répondit l'informaticien d'une voix douce.

\- Je vous aime Harold, avoua alors Reese de but en blanc. Je vous aime plus que tout et ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans vous à partir de mainte...

Ne sachant pas comment le faire taire et surtout ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui avouer ce que lui même ressentait à son égard, Finch fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et s'empara à son tour des lèvres de son vis-à-vis le coupant ainsi en pleine phrase.

Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde garder pour lui ses réels sentiments ? Le faire, revenait à douter de la sincérité même de Reese. Il avait cru le perdre et lui avait finalement ouvert son cœur. Certes, il l'avait fait sous le coup de l'émotion, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que Reese l'aimait sincèrement. Tout comme lui avait fini par l'aimer. Pour une fois que le destin ne semblait pas se liguer contre lui, ou même contre eux, comment pouvait-il faire la sourde oreille ?

\- Je vous aime aussi John, murmura enfin Finch pour le plus grand plaisir du concerné.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai rêvé d'entendre ses mots.

\- Je crois au contraire que si, s'amusa Finch.

Reese resserra son étreinte et sourit à cette remarque avant d'ajouter :

\- Au fait Harold, ça vous dirait de ne rien faire pendant quelques jours ? Demanda Reese au comble du bonheur. Après tout je crois que j'ai besoin de repos et je vous avais promis qu'un jour je vous prouverais que moi aussi je suis capable de passer une journée à ne rien faire du tout, ajouta Reese comme si de rien était.

\- Évidemment que vous n'allez rien faire ces prochains jours, et j'y veillerais personnellement, s'emporta quelque peu Finch.

\- Encore mieux, ajouta l'ex-agent. On commence maintenant dans ce cas, dit-il avant déposer de légers baisers dans le cou de Finch.

Il put sentir ce dernier se tendre légèrement dans ses bras, mais pas se mordre la lèvre sous le coup du plaisir soudain que Reese s'amusait à lui faire ressentir.

\- Mr Reese, vous avez besoin de repos, marmonna Finch d'une voix pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait pourtant voulu. Vous devez retourner vous couchez.

\- Si c'est avec vous, ce sera avec plaisir, lui répondit Reese d'un ton malicieux.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Mr Reese, renchérit-il.

\- Mais moi non plus. Hors de question que je vous lâche, pas après avoir cru que je vous avais perdu pour de bon.

\- Il est vrai que je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vous avez ressenti, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Le lieutenant Fusco s'occupe pour le moment de notre numéro du jour et va avoir besoin de moi concernant l'ex-mari de Mme Clarckson. Vous n'avez pas fini ! Dit-il alors que Reese ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et continuait d'embrasser et de mordiller chaque centimètre carré de la peau de Finch qu'il pouvait atteindre.

\- Non, je ne fais que commencer.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que cela pourrait attendre que vous soyez complètement rétabli ? Tenta Finch plus que gêné par le soudain et inattendu côté très tactile de John.

\- Non, je ne veux plus attendre une journée de plus, ne serait-ce qu'une heure, je refuse d'attendre. Et ne me dites pas que vous n'aimez pas, je me sentirai vraiment blessé.

\- Mr Reese, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir où que se soit, alors vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir et pouvez me lâcher l'esprit tranquille. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez été une nouvelle fois blessé par balle et que vous avez besoin d'un repos absolu ?

\- Pas la peine Harold. Sinon, vous n'avez toujours pas dit si vous aimiez que je vous embrasse ainsi et que je...

\- Ça suffit Mr Reese ! S'indigna Finch. Comme si je pouvais dire quelque chose d'aussi...

Finch s'interrompit devant le regarde amusé de Reese. Encore une fois ce dernier s'amusait à le taquiner en sachant pertinemment que Finch était plutôt du genre réservé.

\- Je vois, ça vous amuse vraiment beaucoup de jouer ainsi avec moi ? Ajouta Finch avec tout de même un faible sourire sur le visage.

\- Oui, je dois l'admettre. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que vous m'aimez, non ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit une telle chose, dit Finch d'un air faussement innocent, refusant d'entrer dans le jeu de Reese.

\- Si vous le dites, j'accepte de me recoucher sans histoire, alors ?

\- Vous êtes pire qu'un gamin John, vous le savez ? Ajouta l'informaticien.

\- Est-ce là votre réponse ? Votre manière de me dire que je peux continuer ? Demanda Reese.

Finch soupira devant le "chantage" de celui qu'il aimait.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, pire qu'un enfant. Mais si cela peut faire que vous alliez vous reposer sans faire d'histoires alors oui, c'est aussi pour ça que je vous aime, satisfait ? Demanda-t-il les joues rosies.

\- Pas vraiment, j'aurais préféré continuer. D'accord, d'accord, je vais me coucher ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le regard désabusé et légèrement contrarié de Finch.

Ils se relevèrent alors, et Reese se coucha sans histoire. Son intraveineuse remise en place, Finch remonta les draps sur lui.

\- Bien, je vais peut-être pouvoir me remettre au travail, ajouta Finch tout en s'éloignant du lit du blessé.

\- Vous restez ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait son inquiétude.

\- Oui, je vais juste chercher mon ordinateur portable, le rassura Finch. Hors de question que je vous laisse seul. Vous seriez capable de venir me rejoindre à la bibliothèque malgré vos blessures.

\- Y a pas à dire vous me connaissez sur le bout des doigts, ajouta Reese.

Finch ne s'éloigna pas plus de trente secondes avant de revenir s'installer près du lit de Reese.

\- Vous devriez dormir un peu.

\- J'ai droit à un baiser de "Bonne nuit" au moins ? le taquina Reese.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Finch se relève et encore moins à ce qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant aussi tendrement qu'il le put. Reese posa une main sur la nuque de l'informaticien avant d'approfondir un peu plus leur baiser. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de ce dernier. Un frisson de plaisir remonta alors le long de son échine alors qu'un soupir de bien être franchissait les lèvres de Reese et venait mourir contre les siennes.

Finch s'éloigna à contre cœur de Reese, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. L'embarras inscrit en toutes lettres sur son visage il se réinstalla avant d'ajouter :

\- Maintenant dormez.

\- Avec plaisir. Harold ? L'appela Reese.

\- Oui ?

\- J'espère que vous êtes prêt parce que vous allez devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

\- Je le suis, tant que vous vous l'êtes à nous supporter moi et les numéros.

\- Je vous aime plus que tout Harold, alors oui sans hésiter. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, lui dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Finch n'aurait su dire à quel point ces mots le touchaient au plus haut point. Il rendit simplement son sourire à Reese avant de porter toute son attention sur son ordinateur et sur les recherches qu'il avait entreprises un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Reese retournait dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire toujours dessiné sur son visage et le nom de Finch sur les lèvres...


End file.
